


Remembrance

by Celinarose



Series: The Bride and the Bureaucrat [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Donna Noble is robbed. The aftermath brings back some memories.Third in the series.





	

"My husband's not dead! I saw him this afternoon. You lot are a bunch of buffoons." Donna Noble declared.

"I can assure you, he is very much dead. People do not survive plane crashes where the entire aircraft has burnt and the remains fall in the middle of the sea." Mycroft replied, oddly calm. "He's dead. The question is, Mrs Temple, why aren't you?"

"How should I know? You're supposed to be the clever people!"

* * *

Six months later, Donna Noble has moved into a small flat, gotten a job, and everyone she knew has accepted that she is, in fact very much alive. She is hurt, over her lost family, but she doesn't brood over them. She simply tries to move on.

"Hand me your purse!" The man suddenly appears from the shadowy alley.

"Not a chance!" She retorts, just before the man behind her smacks her head with a brick.

When she comes to, she's in her own bed, nicely wrapped in blankets.

"Good morning, Miss Noble." Mycroft Holmes walks in.

"Have you got no manners?" She says, by way of reply. "How'd I get here? I was in the street." She asks, as her memories return.

"Where you were robbed of your two men."

"How'd you know that? Have you been spying..." Her voice trails off as she holds her head in her hands, wincing with the pain.

Images flash by her. Blue. A man in a long coat. Stars. Strange, unearthly creatures.

Names. Rose Tyler. The Ood. Martha Jones. The Doctor-Donna. Timelord. Lance Bennett.

The Doctor.


End file.
